After
by adorkable-mommie
Summary: This is a sequel to Before And After. The first chapter takes place before Donna loses her memories. Like Before and After this will be 4 short chapters with the forth being rated M.
1. Chapter 1

*This is a sequel to Before And After. Just like Before and After this will be 4 short chapters with the last two taking place after Donna leaves the TARDIS.

Summery: The Doctor and Donna talk about her past relationships.

Chapter 1

The Doctor held on to Donna from behind, her hair in his face. He held her tight, "I could lay here forever."

"That's what you say to all the ladies."

"Ladies? I don't travel through time and space for sex." The Doctor responded a little groggy.

"How many have there been, I'd just like to know if I'm number 20,000 or not."

"More like number two." The Doctor corrected.

"Two?" Donna gasped.

"I was married once." The Doctor sat up and started getting out of bed but Donna quickly pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't! you're not going to tell me I'm the second woman you've slept with and runaway. You know that you are not number two, right?"

"Yes, I figured. The average human female, your age, has an average of five sex partners." He said.

Donna laughed. "Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in one of the magazines you've been reading." He answered.

"I've been with more. I've had sex with nine men, well eight and one alien." she giggled. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." She held her again snuggling into her body. "I'd like to know about them."

"About the men i've slept with?"

"Yes. I want to know about them all."

"Alright, my first Allen Smith we met at school, we were 15, we dated for a year and he dumped me, he's gay now. A few years after that was Steven he lived next door he was a bit older I learned a lot from him."

"How much older?"

"Ten years. But he was sexy, tall, blond, business type. He appreciated my curves in the way the men or boys, they really weren't men yet, my age didn't at the time. It was just sex only lasted a few months. After that it was Matthew Richards, he's gay now too." She chuckled. "For years I thought I had the ability to make men gay."

"You won't have that affect on me, I promise." He said and kissed her shoulder.

"Next was Paolo, it was a my first one night stand, during an Italian holiday with the girls. We met at a night club and I took him back to the hotel, I don't regret it for a second. One of the best times of my life." Donna turned around to face the Doctor.

"Who's next?" He asked.

"The next was my old boss, James Taylor. He was married it was an affair he promised to leave his wife for me I was too young to realize he was using me. After a year of sneaking around the guilt got to me, I quit my job and I told his wife. Never saw him again." She sighed sadly "After James was Larry Smith the brother of Allen, my first. We had Allen's blessing, Larry and I dated for four years. We even moved in together but my mother ruined that one for me. Her constant nagging, telling him he wasn't good enough for her daughter. He just couldn't take it anymore and left. He dated Nerys for a while and moved on to another friend of mine, finally we got back together in secret but it all fell apart." The Doctor could see such sadness in her eyes.

"You still love him?" He asked.

"In away, i'd be lying if I said I didn't, I know it wasn't meant to be." The Doctor kissed her long and slow as if taking away the painful memory. "After my break up with Larry it was years before I even looked at another man, until I met Lance, actually. " Donna rolled her eyes. " My friends started having children, some got married, and I wanted that." She sighed. "When I met Lance I thought he was it. I thought we could get married have children." She sighed "We both know how that turned out."

The Doctor kissed her cheek tenderly, "And if it hadn't we never would have met."

Donna rolled on top of him and kissed him over and over. "I don't regret any of them because they all lead me to you. How about some breakfast, i'll make the eggs you make the tea?"

The Doctor pulled away. "That was only seven. You said you've been with eight men and one alien but," The Doctor began to count, "Allen, Steven, Matthew, Paolo, James, Larry, and Lance." The Doctor looked to her, "Who's next?"

Donna's face turned to guilt. "Remember how I said Paolo was my first one night stand? Not long before I found you again I met someone at a pub. I was investigating a near by shop that claimed to sale alien artifacts, it was just a hoax." She snuggled into him. "I was tired and started walking home when I saw this man walk into a pub, he looked just like you, only he wasn't wearing your uniform." She chuckled. "I followed him in. He was just some bloke from out of town. He bought me a drink, we talked, one drink turned into three. He was staying in a hotel not far from the pub. It all turned strange after that." She said. "I don't really want to talk about it." Donna turned away from him.

"Tell me." He said bringing her back. "Tell me what happened next."

"It's embarrassing." She sighed and the Doctor could see she was uncomfortable.

"I won't judge." He confirmed.

"I only slept with him because I thought it was the closet i'd ever come to finding you." She cringed. "I may have fantasized a bit."

The Doctor chuckled. "You thought of me while you were with him?" The Doctor kissed her tenderly.

"The worst part is, I never got his name. Not even his first name. All of that time drinking in the pub and not once did I ask him. I fell asleep in his arms but when I woke up he was gone. That wasn't the worst of it." Donna said.

"What happened next?" The Doctor asked extremely intrigued by her story

"I had the scare of my life." Donna said.

"Scare?" The Doctor inquired.

" I was late, thought I was pregnant but it turned out to be a false alarm." she sighed and the Doctor caressed her shoulder in comfort as she continued. "The night before I found you I found out I wasn't pregnant." She said.

"You shouldn't have been embarrassed to tell me about it." The Doctor said and kissed her cheek.

"Now, you know all about the men i've had sex with. Tell me, Spaceman, just how many women have you traveled with? I want to know about all of them."

The Doctor looked at her in surprise his mouth hung open for a moment. "Breakfast does sound lovely, you make the eggs and i'll make the tea."

"That many?" Donna asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor had seen many incredible things but nothing like Donna Noble swooping in and saving them all. With her brillant brain, made brighter by a touch of his hand. It only made it all the more tragic as he gazed down at the lifeless form in his arms. He laid her body down on the TARDIS floor and looked over her one last time. He ran a hand down the side of her face and through her hair. He took one last chance to kiss her lips and smell her. The Doctor kissed her slowly her lips once so warm and inviting were now cold and void of life. A tear ran down his cheek as he leaned in to take in a final sniff of the ginger hair he had always admired. But there was something wrong, she didn't smell right. How could he has missed it? He asked himself. "No, no, no." He cried his tears full and heavy streaming down his face. He lifted from her body and threw his hands in the air as if to ask some mythical gods "why?"

The Doctor rushed to the TARDIS console scanning Donna's body to confirm the tragic news he already knew. He looked to the screen in front of him and gazed upon the bad news he'd always wanted to see. A tiny six week embryo floating gently in her belly. Now it was so obvious she had dropped little hints here and there but she was waiting for the right moment to tell him. If he knew he would have protected her. He screamed in agony, "If I had just paid attention!" He looked back to her, laying passed out on the floor. If she remembers him her brain would burn and she would die. He thought of the embarrassment she'd feel when she woke up pregnant with no memory of the father. Perhaps she'll think it was another one night stand with a drunken creep whose name he couldn't remember.

The Doctor was heartbroken as he told Donna's family of the news. Her mother was oddly silent as she processed everything. "If the baby is yours that would make the baby half alien." She stated the obvious with great uncertainty.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "Yes, the baby is mine and will be half Time Lord."

Sylvia was uncharacteristically understanding and showed authentic concern for her daughter and unborn grandchild. "What if the baby gets sick? What if something goes wrong? The government? What if they find out?" She asked.

" I will always be there, in the background..." He sighed, "Watching. But now its time for me to-"

A familiar voice rang through the sitting room. " I was asleep on my bed in my clothes, like a flipping kid! Why did you let me do that?" Donna noticed the Doctor, "Don't mind me. Donna." She said not really looking up from her phone.

"John Smith." He said. "I'm a friend of your Grandfather."

"John was just leaving." Sylvia said.

"Yes I was." The Doctor said.

Donna looked to her mother with puzzled excitement." My phone's gone mad. Thirty two texts. What have I missed now?" She turned to the Doctor one last time. "Nice to meet you, John." And disappeared from sight.

Sylvia wanted to rush him out the door but the look on his face was heart breaking even to her. "I'm sorry Doctor, you should go."

The Doctor nodded and headed out through the kitchen in hopes of saying goodbye to Donna one last time. She barely noticed him walk by as she chatted with her friends. "Donna? I was just going." he said.

"Yeah, see you." How could that be the last night she says? He asked himself, how could this be the end? He paused for a moment to get one last look and left.


End file.
